


Suzanne

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Journeys [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone's a bit confused, F/M, Humor, Jealous molly, Light Angst, Who is Suzanne?, Wine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock have settled into a close friendship, which Molly is fine with - that is until she finds a business card with a woman's name on it. Sherlock's vague explanation doesn't help one bit. Can Molly deal with another woman in Sherlock's life?  Trust me folks... just trust me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzanne

**Author's Note:**

> So this one has NOTHING to so with the song. I simply love 'Suzanne'. But I will drop a 29 year old rumor on you though... the story goes that this song is about Suzanne Somers (of Three's Company fame... and that's the second Three's Company reference I've made in a fic... I swear it will be my last!!) Is it possible that old Stevie and Suzie had a thing? Hmmm? The 80's, got to love 'em!
> 
> Big thanks to OpalSkyLoveDivine for betaing this, she is far too good to me! Bless her! I own nothing - enjoy!

* * *

"Sherlock, what's this?" Molly asked, holding a crisp, cream colored business card, with only a single name and a phone number adorning it.

Sherlock turned around from the kitchen table/makeshift lab to see what was in Molly's hand. "Doing your John impersonation again, Molly?" he replied.

"What?"

"John has a bad habit of pointing out or asking the obvious. You, as a general rule, do not."

"That sideways complement doesn't answer my question," she snipped

"It's a business card," he said, then turned back to his experiment.

Molly took a deep breath and said, "I am trying to help you organize this crime scene you call a home and an office. You know full well what I am asking. Is this a client's number? And if so where should I put it?" Although she had an idea of where she wanted to shove the thing.

Sherlock huffed and got up from the table to see what was in Molly's hand. "No, that's... not a client's number. You can throw it out though, as I have it stored in my phone." He turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Molly looked at the card again. _Suzanne? Who the hell is Suzanne? And why the hell does Sherlock have her number in his phone? Stop... Now! You don't do this anymore. Why do you care if Sherlock has some random woman's number? Just put the damn thing down and walk away._

_You. Don't. Care._

Molly tossed card in the bin and walked away, but couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Is it to do with a case then?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"The experiment? No, I told you I'm testing the..." he started

"No, the number," Molly interrupted.

"Oh... no," he stated simply, as he replaced the slide and ignored her once again.

 _O-kay... not a client, not a case._ Molly tried to put it to the back of her mind, she knew it was none of her business. They were friends-good friends, actually. They spent several evenings a week together if he wasn't away on a case, some of that time not even working. They would eat or just watch telly, completely normal things friends did. If he wanted to have a woman's phone number he was more than welcome to have it; he owed her no explanation.

Molly finished tidying up the sitting room and went into the kitchen. "I'm ah... gonna go home." Then she gathered up her bag and jacket.

Sherlock stood and followed her. "We haven't started the experiment yet. You've just been fussing about all evening."

"I know, but I'm a bit tired. Long day. You can handle this on your own." She motioned toward equipment behind him.

"Tired? All of a sudden?" he questioned.

Of course she knew Sherlock would see right through that flimsy excuse. "Okay, f-fine, make me say it Sherlock... it's my period." She turned again before she blushed. Even though it was a lie, it still embarrassed her to talk about that in front of Sherlock.

"No it's not." he said stopping her with his hand on her arm. "You've got another week yet."

Molly froze. "W-what? You know my cycle? Why and how would you know that?"

Sherlock looked at her like she had asked the most obvious question of all time. "I'm not answering the how, except to say if you were closer to your date, I'd be in jeopardy of being slapped for the offense. But as to the why, of course it would benefit me to prepare myself for your..." He stopped himself and looked thoughtful for a moment. "hormonal changes."

Molly wanted to be offended, but she was too busy trying to back up her lie. "These things can change Sherlock. We can talk about it when you grow a uterus. Good night," she said as she turned and left a disbelieving Sherlock at the top of the stairs.

* * *

 

 

Two days later Sherlock got called for a case that took he and John out of town for five days. Molly tried to forget about Suzanne and her ever present phone number, but that was harder than she had hoped. On the third day she was having drinks at Mary's.

"Has John ever mentioned anyone Sherlock knows by the name of Suzanne, perhaps a relative?" Molly asked as she finished pouring herself another glass.

"No, why do you ask?" Mary said after thinking for a moment.

"Nothing, just...wondering."

Mary gave Molly a curious look. "Molly, that wasn't a random question. You don't actually think..."

"Have you heard from John, then?" Molly interrupted.

The blond rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, calls whenever he can get away from His Highness. They're doing fine. Don't you hear from Sherlock?" Mary asked.

Molly looked around. "Why would I hear from Sherlock? I can hardly do an autopsy for him while he's out of town."

"Hmmm..." Mary hummed, looking at her accusingly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just... you two spend a lot of time together. Didn't you think I'd notice?"

"O-kay, but there's nothing to notice. Yes, we work on experiments together and he, of course needs my help at Barts but other than that..."

"He doesn't come over for take-away?" Mary interrupted.

"Sure, occasionally."

"Do you go to his to watch Jeremy Kyle?"

"Sometimes," Molly huffed.

"Hmmm," Mary repeated.

"Mary what exactly are you trying to say?"

"How many days a week do you see Sherlock?"

"I have no idea. It depends... if he has a case... if I'm working doubles..." Molly was trying to come up with some kind of figure to satisfy her friend.

"Does he ever spend the night?"

"If he needs to," Molly answered without thinking.

Mary gave Molly a knowing look.

"Mary, whatever your romantic little mind is coming up with, you're way off base. He and I are friends. We've been through a lot together. He needs my help and..."

"And what exactly are you getting out of this arrangement Molly?" Mary interrupted.

Molly gave Mary a heated glare. "I don't go into friendships because of what I can get out of them," she said as she stood up and picked up her bag.

"Molly, I'm just trying to point out that if..."

"No! We're done tonight. I really have enough on my plate without you trying to make more out of this Sherlock situation than it actually is. Thank you for the wine," she said as she walked out of the door.

Molly walked to the Tube slightly tipsy, a bit mad at her friend and absolutely hating Suzanne... whoever she was.

* * *

 

 

When Sherlock got back from his case he immediately started texting Molly; asking for fingers, toes, and a cancerous spinal cord, if one could be obtained. _What?_ She was able to put together a few spare parts, but the spinal cord was so random, not to mention bizarre, she would just have to disappoint the detective.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to seeing him.  She even grabbed some take-away assuming they'd be working for the better part of the night. She made her way up the stairs of 221B, and stopped dead in her tracks. The door was opened, just a crack. Sherlock was on the phone, with his back to her, completely distracted by his conversation.

"Suzanne, I..." he said, but must have been cut off.

_Oh God, he's talking to her, she thought._

"Well, possibly." He ran his hand through his hair. "Dinner? Yes, yes, of course. Wh-why is this so hard? I'll never understand romance." Pause "I know you're right. I want this; I want to make it work." His voice sounded unsure. "Okay, I'll let you know. Thank you. See you soon." Then he rang off.

Molly couldn't breath, the reality of the situation was finally seeping in. It wasn't that he didn't want anyone, he just didn't want her. Guilt quickly started to overlay jealousy and self-pity; she should be happy that Sherlock had finally allowed himself to develop feelings for another person. He was her friend, she had to be bigger than this.

He didn't turn around immediately, but Molly knew now that his attention wasn't on the phone call, he would notice her. She had to think quickly. She knocked on the door, then pushed it opened. He jumped a bit and turned around.

He looked caught for some reason.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked in a very strange voice.

Molly had to make herself not laugh at the absurd question. Silly from anyone else, absolutely ridiculous coming from Sherlock Holmes. She looked behind her then back to him. "The stairs," she replied.

"Right. You've brought me..." He pointed to the cooler, not finishing the sentence.

"Oh, um here. I managed everything except the spinal cord. Sorry."

He took the cooler and sat it on the kitchen table without opening it. "It's fine. It was a long shot, I know." He looked at the bag of take-away in her hands and smiled. "You've brought us dinner?"

 _Shit!_ "Ah, I brought _you._.. dinner," she said, thrusting the food in his direction.

He opened the bag. "I don't eat vegetable Thai red curry. You got this for yourself."

"I, ah... yes, but I have plans. I have to go."

"You bought _us_ food and then made plans for the evening?" he asked looking a bit hurt.

"Got a text... on the way here. After I picked up the Thai," she added quickly.

Sherlock looked, well, almost defeated, if Molly had to put a name on it. She was confused. She was hurt and desperately trying to leave before she cried in front of him and he realised that she had heard his phone call. "So, um... enjoy your dinner and experiment and I'll see ya, kay?"

"Right," Sherlock said. "It's just..." He looked around, breathing a bit labored. "I, ah, need to ask you something."

 _Oh no,_ she thought. _Is he about to ask me for dating advice? Not yet, no, no, no!_ "I really have to run right now, Sherlock; can you ask me another time?" she said backing towards the door.

His rolling eyes were the last Molly saw before she turned and ran down the stairs. _Wine, she thought. Wine and well, more wine._

* * *

 

 

Molly really wasn't looking forward to seeing Sherlock again. Not after the discomfort of the night before. She wished, (rubbing Toby's head for good luck) and prayed to any deity that would listen, that'd she not see him any time soon.

However luck wasn't on her side, as he came rushing into the lab the following morning. "Ah, Molly. Dinner was... good. I wish you could have stayed though. Thank you," he said as he removed his coat and draped it over the counter next to his microscope.

"Oh, well, perhaps next time." She was avoiding looking at the detective as she organized supplies. She saw him fidget out of the corner of her eye. "So how did the experiment go then?" she asked trying to defuse the awkwardness.

"I, ah never actually got around to the experiment. I'll just wait until you can stop by." Once again he sounded odd, especially for Sherlock.

She turned to face him and ask why he needed her help, when she heard Sherlock's phone ring. He took it out and she saw 'Suzanne's' name on the screen.

"If you'll excuse me, just a moment." He dashed out of the lab and into the hallway.

 _Right... need to get used to this_ , she thought. She finished putting everything away and went to hide away in her office. For some reason she had never really considered Sherlock falling for someone else. His rejection throughout the years and adamant insistence that he was _married to his work_ , had convinced Molly that it really _was_ him and not her. That had somehow given her comfort and allowed her to settle for the reliable friendship they now had. This Suzanne had her frazzled.

She had to make a decision; could she remain Sherlock's friend while he dated another woman or was she willing to separate herself from him simply because he didn't choose her? She considered this for several moments as she stared at the walls of her office.

She was broken out of her thoughts with a knock on her door.

"Here you are," Sherlock said as he walked in. "I need to ask you something," he said as he shoved his mobile into his pocket.

She steeled herself. "I know, but before you do, there's something I need to say." She took a deep breath. "I, ah, I'm really happy for you Sherlock. I'm glad you've met someone." Molly was trying to look him in the eyes, but simply couldn't.

"Sorry?"

"I just want you to know that I will be here and if you need anything at all, advice on d-dating... or..." She swallowed. "anything. You can ask. I-I want to be your friend, Sherlock. I want to help you in this." She finally looked back to the detective.

He looked completely confused. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Molly."

"S-Suzanne," she said. "I know about you and Suzanne."

"I'm sure you don't."

"I overheard you on the phone last night, Sherlock. I heard you planning dinner with her. You said she wasn't a client or to do with a case. As you've said yourself, once you eliminate the impossible..."

"Molly, while I admit your deduction skills are above average, this time I'm afraid you've..."

She cut him off. "Sherlock, it's okay. It's me, I won't say anything. If you're trying to keep this quiet for now..." She paused and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You know I can keep a secret."

He closed his eyes and pulled at his hair. "Molly, she's not my... urgh... she's a professional!"

Molly's eyes grew wide. _Oh my God, she thought, he'd rather... oh... Lord!_

Sherlock opened his eyes and must have realised what she was thinking. "NO! Not that kind of professional." He huffed. "Fine, I had no intention of explaining this, but it seems I have no choice. I needed assistance in an area of social interaction that I am slightly... under educated. I didn't want to ask John for advice in my endeavor. I would've never been able to live down his... taunts. Instead, I sought out the help of a... relationship expert." He paused. "She's a matchmaker, Molly.

"I'm sorry? A matchmaker? Those exist?" she asked.

"Apparently," he said, sounding a bit defeated.

Molly tried to process what he had told her. When she finally finished, she realised she was really no better off... _who he was trying to be... matched with?_ "Ah, so she's set you up with someone?"

He shook his head. "No, I was seeking her advice with someone I already... know."

Molly nodded, trying to figure out who he was talking about.

"I... it's... oh, for God's sake Molly! It's you! I've been trying to ask you out, but you keep running away!"

"..."

"Don't look at me like that; of course it's you. Who else would it be?" he practically yelled at her.

"I don't know Sherlock. How was I supposed to know?"

"Great!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I was supposed to be acting flirtatious and obvious. If you didn't pick up on it..." He paced away from her.

"When were you flirting with me?"

"I made a joke the last time we watched Jeremy Kyle. You even laughed and I touched your arm. You didn't notice that, did you?" He was still facing away from her and by the end of the sentence he sounded a bit heart broken.

"Well, no... but now that I know..."

"Now that you know what?" He turned back quickly. "Willyougoout... on... a date... with me?"

Molly was staring at him. _Could this actually be happening,_ she thought. She looked closely at the usually dangerously cool detective. He was rattled. "Yes. That would be... nice." She smiled.

He visibly relaxed. "Oh, good. This had been unbearably stressful Molly. Suzanne is... well, she's awful, I really didn't want to have to tell her that I failed."

Molly looked down at her feet. "Is that the only reason you didn't want to fail, Sherlock?"

He smiled and crossed the room. When he was standing right in front of her he reached and took her hands. "Of course not. I have gone to a lot of trouble, put up with weeks of conversations about my feelings with an unbearably obnoxious woman, and have done dozens of unnecessary experiments just to get to this point. I would hate for all that work to have been for naught. Also," he said as he inched a little closer. "Suzanne mentioned that if I played my cards right, there'd be kissing... possibly lots of it." Then he gave her his most charming, melt your knickers, grin.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you could have just bypassed all that other rubbish and smiled at me like that... I probably would have said yes." She reached up and pulled his head down to meet hers. Then she kissed the man with all her might. When their kiss ended she looked at the dazed detective and said, "Now we'll never know if that would've have worked."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think and if you have any favorite Journey songs! Come see me on tumblr...same name!


End file.
